


[Podfic] the long game

by quietnight



Series: the long game [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, winter!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: In 1945, Steve Rogers trades himself to the Red Room in exchange for the Winter Soldier. They accept his offer, but don't let Bucky go. After all, their supersoldiers come as a matched set.(Featuring crafty Steve, pining Bucky, and a very noisy metal arm.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the long game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241733) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



****

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpTTEtQ1lIMk5fMUU/view?usp=sharing) (37 MB)    Download or stream [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaE1zN1NwYXpBMTg/view?usp=sharing) (18.7 MB)     (Length: 40.25)


End file.
